Super Smash Bros Clash
by DJR 726
Summary: A new Tournament in the Mushroom Kingdom called Super Smash Clash! The Winner Gets The GOLDEN MUSHROOM!


DJR's first fan fic please don't be disappointed!

Super Smash Bros. Clash

By: DJR 726

(in training video guys voice): "Are You adventurous, are you strong, are you willing to risk your life in a battle to win "THE GOLDEN MUSHROOM".

(halleluhaah) because if you are then join Super Smash Bros. Productions newest tournament: SUPER SMASH BROS. CLASH!

Mario: "What a cheesy video-a.

Ness: Whoa! I really wanna join Super Smash Clash!

Peach: I already signed up

Yoshi: "YOOOOOOOOSHI". (Me too!)

As Luigi put away the TV set, every single Poke'mon that was SSM came in the room.

Pikachu: PIIIKA PIIIIII. (lets start it already everyone's here!)

Luigi: OK!

Commentating by: Toad and Toadette

(ESPN theme music plays)

Toad: Welcome to Super Smash Clash! This is the Super Bowl of SSB!

Toadette: Right you are Toad! Today's Battlefield is taking place, why, right in front of good ol' Peach's Castle

Toad: Well look's like our first battle is:

Mewtwo v.s. Jiggily Puff

Toad: It looks like its gonna be an original poke'mon battle.

Toadette: The match begins as Mewtwo already starts to use a hyper blast and…

Toad & Toadette: OH NO!

Chapter 2: Action Packed

Toad & Toadette: OH NO!

Mewtwo ended the match after 6 seconds.

R.I.P. Jiggily Puff

Match No. 2 is Ness v. Link

Link started the match with a jumping sword spin.

But Ness blocked it with PK Fire and knocked away Link

Link jumped back up with a kick up and rammed Ness into the Castle with the sword

Toad: oooooh! WHAMMY!

Ness soon pushed Link back, took his sword away, stabbed him, threw him up in the air, used PK Fire again, then when Link was coming back down Ness did a Yo-Yo Throw to finish off the bloodied and battered Link.

Ness wins!

The next match was Yoshi V. Bowser but they never got to fight because Yoshi took one look at Bowser and ran!

Bowser Wins!

Toadette: cheapo!

Match 3 was Kirby V. Pikachu

Kirby got the first hit with Mega Punch (when Kirby punches the opponent repededly) but Pikachu was a trooper he got right back up and used Thunder Bolt

Kirby sucked it up and blew it back at Pikachu then sucked him up and became Pikachu Kirby and kept using Thunder Bolt and beat Pikachu!

Winner: Pikachu!

Toad: looks like all the boring matches are over

Ness:Hey!

Toadette: Now time for the important stuff!

Chapter #3: The Important Stuff!

Toad: Looks like the first important stuff match is Luigi V. Gannadorf

Gannadorf does a spinning fist attack

Luigi dodges and goes for a 1-up

Luigi super-sizes and stomps on Gannadorf

Gannadorf's knocked out so Luigi gets another hit

Luigi sizes back down and throws multiple fireballs at Gannadorf

Toadette: Looks like Gannadorf's being slaughtered!

Just then Gannadorf got up blocked the fireballs and Mega punched Luigi

Which knocked him senseless

But just then Luigi hears a voice in his mind

"**_Luigi, Luigi This is me, Daisy. I know you can do this I just do. Now suck it up & kick some Gannadorf butt!_**

Luigi got back up and fought for his life

Luigi then did a coin punch and got a rainbow star

Luigi then finished off Gannadorf with one huge fireball

Luigi: Look's like your going out with a bang-a.

WINNER! LUIGI!

Toadette: And now time for the final important stuff match for the opening matches

Mario V. Fox McCloud

Fox started with multiple shots from his gun

Which Mario happened to reflect back to Fox

Fox was knocked down and Mario then took Fox's Lazer gun and shot Fox many times.

Then Fox grabbed it back and caught Mario off guard and Mario wasdown with 17 Lazer shots.

Toad: It Doesn't look like Mario is Ok!

Chapter #4: It's On Now!

The same thing that happened to Luigi happened to Mario

"_**Mario, Mario It's me Peach! I know your still alright just make it through. Even if you don't win you know I still love you. As long as you tried your hardest, that's what counts"!**_

Mario kicked up and threw Fox up on the castle and jumped up there with him

Mario then took a his on Lazer gun but it was bigger

Just as Mario tried to shoot he couldn't help but notice a moving cardboard box

Mario shot at it in fear and… OUT POPPED…

NEWCOMER!: SNAKE!

Snake then took then gun away from Mario and shot Fox

Fox landed in the castle's moat and drowned

Technically Mario won!

But Snake would not let Mario take all the glory

Snake: I killed him, I move on to 2nd round! Or WE could have a battle to see who will go to next round starting…NOW! 

Snake took a grappling rope threw it onto Mario and pulled him up

But then a ship overhead threw down a rope for somebody to come but then down came…

NEWCOMER: META KNIGHT!

Snake and Meta started to get in a sword fight

Meta Knight: Lets dance shall we!

Soon they were in a vicious brawl and Meta Knight was thrown off the Castle with the sword

The sword landed in the ground Knife first and of course Meta Knights sword went right through Meta Knight and he lost the battle

But right after Meta Knight Snake was stabbed in the back (literally) Mario took Snakes sword and stabbed him and threw him off

NOW MARIO OFFICALLY WON! NOW STRAIGHT TO THE FINALS!

**_Final Chapter #5: The Final Brawl!_**

Toad: Ladies and gentlemen I've just been informed the final battle will be an all out brawl between all five remaining participants

Final Brawl

Mario V Bowser V Ness V Kirby V Luigi

Toadette: Well looks like they're being taken to a special battlefield where we won't be able to broadcast our commentation

Toad & Toadette in Unison: Well Ta Ta for now!

(ESPN theme music plays again)

But what the finalists didn't know was that Bowser planned this and they were going to have the final battle in CORONA MOUNTAIN!

Once they arrived Mario had suspisions but didn't care.

Bowser then said "GWAH HA HA! You all fell for my trick welcome to CORONA MT.

They were already in the volcano when Bowser said this

So the battle begins and Bowser goes for Ness while Luigi & Mario double teamed Kirby

Kirby sucked up Luigi and blew him back at Mario, Mario caught Luigi at they both used Fireballs to kill Kirby

First Eliminated: Kirby!

Bowser blew fire on Ness and Ness was blown into the hot lava

Second Eliminated: Ness

Of course the final battle would end with the original Mario Bros. and their arch enemy Bowser.

Bowser picked up Luigi cracked his back and threw him into the lave just like an unwanted can of Pepsi

Mario coin punched Bowser and threw fire balls at him

Bowser then stomped on Mario and blew fire on him

But Mario dodged it jumped of the volcano wall and did a Mega Coin Punch which knocked Bowser out

And Mario as in the Mario 64 game swung Bowser round and round right into the lava Mario then got Luigi out of the lava to safety "Are you alright-a bro?"

**The Ceremony**

Mario: Nobody hurts my bro and-a gets away with it-a

Let's head back to the castle there's gonna be a ceremony for whoever wins!

Luigi: Well then lets-a go-a!

When they got there everybody congratulated them and got the GOLDEN MUSHROOM (Halleluhaah)

Somebody: would you cut that out!

Mario & Luigi were reunited with their loved ones and lived happily ever after!

DJR 726 Production )


End file.
